German Application DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 describes a system for managed parking areas, for transferring a vehicle from a starting position to a destination position.
In fully automated (autonomous) “valet parking,” a motor vehicle is parked by its driver at a dropoff location, for example in front of a parking garage, and the motor vehicle drives itself from there into a parking position/parking bay and back again to the dropoff location.
In the context of so-called fully automated valet parking, it is important that the autonomously driving motor vehicle not cause any accidents, for example that it not collide with an object that is located within the parking facility.